


情归何处

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩|半现实向pwp*小魔十七周年贺文
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	情归何处

-

郑允浩把自己摊开了，在床垫上打两个滚，稍微直起脖子来看沈昌珉收拾东西。年下的男人从衣帽间回来，抱了一大堆衣服，冒起来的那个尖尖刚好堆到他下巴。一点点胡茬虽然不影响帅气程度，但也该剃了。郑允浩盯着他睡衣底下默默收进去的腰线，有点发愣。

明早沈昌珉有工作，要出一趟门。他到弟弟家里来也是临时起意，在楼下便利店捎带了一些速食品拎上楼，顶着沈昌珉无语的眼神把它们一股脑塞进冰箱，还要振振有词地说自己是挑了看起来味道最棒的那几个。赖到晚上干脆鸠占鹊巢，窝在被子里不动了。

收行李悉悉索索的声音响了一会儿，然后沈昌珉毫无征兆地把他从被子里挖出来，居高临下地望着仰躺的人，又低下头在他的脖子根嗅嗅，像扒拉猎物的大型猫科动物。问他：“哥用的哪瓶沐浴露？”

“你浴室里总共也就一瓶沐浴露。”郑允浩躺得很舒服，自己完全浸泡在沈昌珉的气味里这个认知令他浑身发软，他顺手撩开人的睡衣下摆摸进去，熟练的动作让沈昌珉觉得他哥怕不是把他当成了什么物件。

温热的掌心贴着胯骨往下按，他捉住人的手腕，目光凝聚在郑允浩抿起的丰润嘴唇，“等我一下，客厅的灯还没关。”

“嗯…第四次产业革命，这么先进的家装技术，不可以远程控制嘛？”

郑允浩的手没有丝毫要放下的意思，沈昌珉哭笑不得：“手机也没有带进来。”

这下手终于放开了，人还不太乐意：“快去。”

等他关完灯回来，卧室里也黑了，只剩下窗子是亮的。郑允浩不知道什么时候跑到窗边去了，按一按玻璃，告诉他：“外面下雪了。”最近降温降得特别厉害，路边的树光秃秃的枝丫在路灯底下投着黑影，像某种贺卡上会印的图案。

沈昌珉拍拍床垫：“快过来，哥不冷吗？”

郑允浩磨磨唧唧地从床脚爬上来，就好像刚刚搂着沈昌珉不让他出去的人不是他一样。还小声嘟囔：“你就不能让我再暖起来吗？”

沈昌珉听见了，从鼻腔挤出模糊的笑音，他握住郑允浩的肩头，急切又温柔地与他接吻。舌尖软软地划过嘴角，舔了一口那人小巧的下巴，郑允浩“唔”了一声，乖顺地仰起脸让他亲。吻慢慢落到胸前、领口上方裸露的一小块皮肤，沈昌珉在上头吸出一个红印来，又用指腹妥帖地隔着衣服按揉他的乳尖。

郑允浩总是很敏感，面对这样的挑逗只能喘气。当他的弟弟合拢五指，将手伸入他的衣服底下，肆意揉捏令人满意的饱胀乳肉时，他的嘴里发出了极其诱人的呻吟，几乎可以将室内安静的空气填满。

快慰就像湿润的藤蔓，从他的胸口生发，沿着四肢不断交缠盘卧，将他挤压得快要喘不过气来。

沈昌珉的胯部紧贴他的，不安分地顶着他磨蹭着，衣物根本阻隔不了那些会让他手脚发软的刺激。硬挺的性器戳到柔软的大腿根，光是感受到它的形状，郑允浩就已经觉察出自己的心跳异常，那比他站在淋浴间里一面扩张一面抚慰自己，并尽情释放想象力时更甚。

他嗅到沈昌珉身上鲜活的、与自己身上别无二致的气味，喉咙里闷着甜蜜又懊恼的喘叫。沈昌珉的手有一只已经从他的胸脯上移开，抚过他最近锻炼得卓有成效的腹肌，隔着睡裤抓握一下那硬得快要流水的性器顶端，又摸到后腰去了，折磨人似的揉搓他挺翘的臀部。

他在那只手的抚弄下，不得不吐出半截舌头自己吮着，鼻音变得越来越甜腻，就像甜点上融化的焦糖糖液，流了人一手。

裤子终于被剥掉了，沈昌珉给他留了件上衣，好让他肿翘的乳头把布料撑出两个色情的隆起，以便提醒人不要忘记吃它们，最好是能够把它们吸得更肿，就好像他是刚刚结束哺乳，就迫不及待要勾着丈夫继续和他做爱的小母亲。

后穴夹的润滑剂在手指开拓的途中被挤出来不少，搞得郑允浩的腿间到处都滑腻腻，很好摸。沈昌珉玩了一会儿他大腿根丰润的软肉，手指抵住腺体浅浅地戳刺，在听见他骤然急促的呼吸时闷笑出声。

“今晚哥自己来好不好?既然都已经做了这么多准备。”沈昌珉安抚地吻了吻他的唇尖，抚弄着又湿又软的穴口，同时在他屁股上轻轻拍了一下。

郑允浩有点狼狈地爬起来，跨坐到人的小腿上，润了润嗓子，用手稍微给直挺挺的性器撸了两把，张开嘴把它舔湿。当觉得足够湿也足够硬的时候，他就重新直起腰来，握住性器的根部，打开双腿，慢慢把它吞进去。

沈昌珉抽着气往上挺腰，被他摁住了，掐一把腰侧结实的肌肉，“涨……不许乱动。顶到了。”

沈扶住他有些发抖的大腿，皱巴巴的睡衣下摆遮住他淌着前液的龟头和茎身，却没法遮住底下的囊袋。坏心眼的人用手拨弄它们，把郑允浩激得够呛，腿一软直接松了劲坐到底，叫都叫不出来，眼泪先盈满了眼眶。

他被完全肏开了，疼痛混合鲜明的快感让他无法控制自己，嘴唇半张，露出一副真的要被弄坏的样子。

沈昌珉揉揉他绷得使劲的小臂肌肉，哄着他趴下来，趴到自己的胸口，然后紧握人的腿根，安定而深重地一下一下操进去。

郑允浩的气息紊乱又让人感到甜美，埋在他的颈窝，如同什么惹人爱怜的小兽，时不时因为过度的快感而扭着腰挣扎，软软的黑发乱蹭，再黏糊糊地哭叫出声。

他被干射的时候几乎要脱力，没骨头似的挨着沈昌珉光裸的胸膛，而沈还硬着，托住他的屁股往外拔时，被操弄得湿软的肠肉热情挽留，于是索性再顶回去。还处于高潮空白中的人给他弄得没了脾气，似乎是被欺负狠了，脸颊和鼻尖都红通通的。

指头戳戳弟弟湿漉漉的胸口，火热的脸颊贴上人的手心蹭两下，郑允浩咬住他爱抚自己嘴唇的指尖，声音又轻又软:“你要暖一点……昌珉妮、再暖一点。”

沈昌珉的手轻点他的脸颊，他的眼睛因为快感的放纵让人联想到张开的花苞，皮肤已经不比年轻时那样紧致，现在是能够留下岁月足迹的沙滩，因汗水而潮湿，就像被海浪舔舐。他跳动的热胀的阴茎还埋在人的身体里，潮热的掌心比紧贴的皮肤还要凉一些——兴许是因为郑允浩总是比他活得更热烈更滚烫，想到这他胸腔里陡然蓬起许多不知从何说起的酸涩，“哥知道我从来就不是那样的人。”

郑允浩亲吻他的心口，“但就算这样我也还是最喜欢昌珉。”

他的脸连带着指尖都骤然烫起来，像碰到火炭一样往回缩。郑允浩喘匀了气，撑住他的腹肌，慢吞吞骑他，偶尔像过了电那样打颤，挤出一点娇软的鼻音。被摸到敏感的腰侧就会躲，似乎格外有感觉，肠壁颤抖着绞咬他，嘴上只能叫他别捣乱，苦着脸问怎么还不射。

“怕哥不够暖和。”沈昌珉有一搭没一搭地摸他的小腿肚，看不清脸上的神色，但声音里饱含笑意，“我还可以更努力一点。”

郑允浩咬牙，漫无边际地想，明早一定要抢先一步把冰箱里那个他觉得沈昌珉会喜欢的三明治吃光，只留下另一个全是菜叶子夹心的给这个小坏蛋。

但实际上沈昌珉出门时他还裹成一个卷睡得正香，弟特意绕去客房摸过他的额头，确认他没有因为昨晚的放纵着凉发烧。而路过厨房时，临出门的人对着两只三明治只纠结了半秒钟，就把那个全是美乃滋和吞拿鱼的留给了他。

郑允浩醒过来以后盯住冰箱里的三明治微微出神，好傻啊臭小孩，他才不相信沈昌珉真的喜欢那个全是菜叶子的三明治——你知道他想到的也不仅是三明治。他掉进某种不知名的漩涡，他一直以来都把沈昌珉当成是自己的一部分，就算他们太不相同，可是那些让人从分离到走近到合二为一的都不过是一种东西，它无可名状，简单极了，和世界上任何一个它都没什么区别:是爱呀。脆弱得也许下一秒就要崩塌，可是又很坚韧，让人在漫长的时间里无所畏惧。爱就是这样，很美也很怪的东西。

在走向爱的过程里人会放弃很多东西，也拥有很多东西。

沈昌珉总是朝他敞开怀抱的，越锋利就越温柔。他天然地能够感知到人情绪更细微的变化，就像坐卧在蛛网中心感受每一阵轻颤。所以他会疑惑，会不满足和患得患失，而外部表现得就更冷硬。他也在学着一点点软化自己的外壳再去拥抱郑允浩，拥抱一个活得赤诚又滚烫于是很难抱得住的人。

所以这个过程，即使笨拙一点、再别扭一点，其实也没那么糟糕。


End file.
